


Coming Home

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Gate accident, two are reunited in a way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Her world was gone. Both Atlantis and Earth and her entire galaxy, devoured in wars.

The scientist turned soldier shuddered violently, as she got used to the fact she was on an Earth with an SGC that was not hers. She wondered where her team had wound up in their desperate attempts to use the Gates where they were, to escape, to lead resistance efforts. She wondered if she could go back, if any world remained.

Then Janet walked in, eyes lighting from a deep grief. Their Sam had died, Hammond had said.

Suddenly, home seemed a whole lot closer.


End file.
